fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Est
Est (エスト Esuto) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Fire Emblem Gaiden, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, and their remakes. She is 16 years old in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. In Takayashiki Hideo's unofficial Mystery of the Emblem novel adaptation, Est is 17 years old. In Fire Emblem Awakening, Est is the first DLC character for the Second Series DLC Pack and was illustrated by Kinu Nishimura. Profile Est is the youngest of the Pegasus Sisters of Macedon under Minerva's command. Unlike her elder sisters Palla and Catria, she joins late in the game, as she decided to steal Mercurius before returning. She falls in love with the knight Abel, and eventually marries him and moves to Altea. She and her sisters also appear in Fire Emblem Gaiden. According to Est, Palla, and Catria's base converstions in the remake, Est had left the Whitewings the day after the War of Shadows, wanting to open up a shop with Abel and live a normal life. Unfortunately, Est ends up getting captured by Grieth, and her sisters follow the pirate ship to rescue her, but they lose sight of it near Zofia Harbor. Jesse tries to save Est, but gets captured. After Celica's party rescues Jesse, they travel to Grieth's fort, defeat Grieth, and save Est. After the war, she returns to Archanea with her sisters, but promises to come back some day. In Mystery of the Emblem, Est is captured by the Archanean army to force Abel to fight against Marth. She can be rescued and once again fight alongside Marth's army. After the war, she leaves Abel and vanishes, leading him to disappear in search of her. Personality As the youngest of the three Whitewing sisters from Archanea, Est is pure and innocent and often gets told off by her sisters. One such example is in her supports with Catria, as she keeps showing junk that she seems to genuinely believe is special. Though she is cheerful and chatty with a straight-forward personality, the repeated captures take a toll on Est's self-esteem. After she is rescued in Chapter 15 of New Mystery of the Emblem, her support conversations with her husband and her sisters show that she believes that she is a burden to him and doubts her worth to even be his wife. It is strongly implied that the reason she disappears after the War of Heroes is because she believes that Abel would be better off without her, and it is likely that she returned to Valentia. Though she often gets into trouble, Est regularly mentions that she wants to stop being a warrior, settle down, and run a shop with her husband. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |70% |70% |70% |70% |60% |20% |0% |} Fire Emblem Gaiden Base Stats Growth Rates |30% |40% |50% |30% |50% |50% |0% |} Overall Est, and her sisters Palla and Catria, are all Pegasus Knights recruited in Celica's route. When considering all of the Pegasus Knights in Gaiden, Est and Catria are both strong all rounders whose balance between Speed and Strength usually makes them the most offensively potent. Palla is strong and durable but slow for a Pegasus Knight, and Clair is very agile but fragile. In ''Gaiden, Est is the most statistically impressive of the Pegasus Knight sisters, having the single highest growth rates in the game and by quite a lot at that. She will start out much weaker than her sisters if you leveled them at all, and will require some babysitting until she gains half a dozen levels. However, if you do choose to level her, she will easily become the most powerful of her sisters, beating them both in all stats except for HP. Catria and Est will usually wind up even in stats or separated by 1 or 2 points in almost everything. The only stat that really separates the two is Defense, which Est will have a lot more of. The two problems with Est are her late recruitment and low level. If you put in the effort of bringing her up to speed, she will not disappoint. Not only is she the most powerful among her sisters, but she is among the most powerful in the entire game. However, Catria is nearly as good as her and is available for almost the entire game. While Palla is statistically inferior to her sisters by a moderate margin, her availability may prove more useful overall than Est's statistical superiority. So while Est does have the most potential, her late recruitment means players may opt not to level her. ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= Growth Rates |50% |70% |70% |70% |60% |70% |20% |3% |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats ''* - Drops if defeated as an enemy unit in Chapter 20. Support Relationships Supports *Abel *Cain Supported by *Minerva *Abel *Cain Overall In Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, both of Est's sisters have their growths raised significantly, while Est's growths have stayed the same. This, due to her low starting stats, usually makes her less useful than in the original. However, she still has a great deal of potential, if properly trained at an arena. Otherwise, she joins extremely late but has nice growths, and comes with a Ridersbane in a chapter where the enemy is filled with cavalry. Reclassing her to myrmidon or archer are also common choices because she has high growths fit for a swordmaster or sniper with that much higher maximum stats for speed and skill which cancels out that lower strength. ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats Growth Rates |60% |80% |0% |80% |80% |70% |30% |10% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Abel Supported by *The Avatar *Minerva *Palla *Catria *Abel ''Fire Emblem Awakening Base Stats Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats Personal Max Stats |52 |41 |40 |39 |41 |39 |40 |} Growth Rates |35% |55% |50% |40% |55% |50% |3% |} Supports * Palla * Catria Passive Supports *None Fire Emblem Heroes Description ;Junior Whitewing :''Youngest of three sisters who are pegsasus knights for Macedon. Appears in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. Base Stats Rarity: Lance |Skill= Steel Lance }} Lance |Skill= Heavy Spear Shove }} Skills Weapon Assist Passive Quotes Death Quotes Heroes Est/Heroes Quotes Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia :Est/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes Possible Endings ''Shadow Dragon'' ;Little Sister - Est :"Est fell in love with an Altean knight, and found that the path of the heart was a surer route to happiness than that of the spear." ''Gaiden'' ;(If both Palla and Catria are alive) :I'll definitely come again! Thank you, everyone~~ No matter where she goes, Est always remains upbeat. ;(If one or both are dead) :Big sister(s)... Remembering the older sister(s) who had died for her sake, Est wept. ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' ;(If both Palla and Catria are alive) :Successfully reunited with her sisters, Est returned home in triumph. Tales of her further exploits line the pages of Archanea’s history books. ;(If Palla or Catria died) :Though painful loss hung over her return home like a dark cloud, the annals of Archanean history are replete with tales of Est’s glorious exploits later in life. ''New Mystery of the Emblem'' ;Wayward Knight :"After the war, Est said her goodbyes to Abel, for reasons known only to her and disappeared." ;(If Abel is dead) :"Unable to bear the sadness of losing Abel, Est disappeared after the war" Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Est is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * Etymology In the French and Italian language, Est means east, as in the cardinal direction. In both French and Latin, Est also means is. Trivia *Est, Palla, and Eldigan are the only recruitable DLC characters in Awakening that do not have recruitable SpotPass versions. *Est shares her Japanese voice actress, Rie Murakawa, with Fates' Kagero. **Est also shares her English voice actress, Brianna Knickerbocker, with Fates' Sakura, Charlotte and Ninian (from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade) in her appearance in Heroes. *Est, alongside her sisters, is the most reccuring playable character in the series, being playable in 8 games out of the series. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Archetypes Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Recurring Characters